The NYONRC has created numerous strong research collaborations leading to scientific advances in obesity (Exhibit IV). The focus of the Research Base (RB) is described by themes below. The use of Core Laboratories for training, consultation, and service is high. In 2005, we added the Albert Einstein College of Medicine (AECOM). The scientists added to the RB are productive investigators who have added strength to the RB. There are 76 Members. Total RB funding is $71,715,484, with 31% from NIDDK and 81% from NIH. The instructions for this grant application state that only persons at our institutions can be listed in the RB. We have a large number of collaborations with outside scientists. This actually seems the intent of the NIH Roadmap: widening collaborations for greater productivity. These relationships are multiple and growing. The NYONRC has been funded for 29 yrs. In the past decade there have been striking changes in the prevalence of obesity and its co-morbidities, with institution of more aggressive interventions, including surgery and more rationally designed pharmaceuticals and radical changes in research strategies. The latter derive from the combination of molecular cloning of rodent obesity genes, sequencing of the mouse and human genomes, introduction of transgenic manipulations, availability of massive parallel gene expression arrays, accession of powerful bioinformatics techniques for dense genetic analysis, newer brain imaging, and the advent of sophisticated methods for characterizing humans and mice for energy homeostasis phenotypes.